Elle avait les cheveux bleus
by Goxha
Summary: Drago rencontre Hermione à une anniversaire. Et elle n'est plus du tout celle qu'il a connu à Poudlard. Série de drabbles dramione.
1. L'arrivée

Hermione était arrivée en retard à l'anniversaire de Teddy, elle avait mis un moment à emballer le cadeau du jeune garçon. Elle était donc arrivée chez Andromeda avec une demi-heure de retard et tout le monde était arrivé. C'est Narcissa qui ouvrit, la matriarche des Malefoy s'était réconciliée avec sa sœur peu après la guerre et avait été invitée à chaque fois qu'Andromeda organisait un événement, elle avait même présentée des excuses directes à chaque personne du groupe d'amis. Tout le monde avait accepté la mère de famille sans difficulté, cela n'étonna donc pas Hermione de la voir. Teddy arriva quelques secondes plus tard et lui sauta dessus alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. Il aurait cinq ans dans quelques jours et à chaque qu'Hermione le voyait il avait pris plusieurs centimètres.

Tout le monde accueillit la jeune femme avec un sourire, Hermione salua chacun, même celui qu'elle n'attendait pas : Drago Malefoy. Il la salua poliment et elle lâcha Teddy pour poser son cadeau délicatement. Tout le monde retourna à ses conversations, Drago étant le seul qui restait en retrait, elle s'approcha.

«_ -Alors Malefoy, on fait dans les fêtes de famille maintenant ?_ Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_-Ma mère m'a forcé à venir, mais je dois dire que c'est agréable._

_-Pas trop dépaysé parmi tout ces Gryffons ?_

_-J'ai Pansy et Blaise !_ Sourit le blond. »

En effet, Pansy Parkinson, en couple avec Ron, se trouvait dans la cuisine avec les autres « mères » pour finir le goûter et Blaise Zabini, l'heureux compagnon de Luna Lovegood, discutait tranquillement avec Neville. Alors qu'Hermione observait ses amis dans la salle, elle sentit le regard de Drago sur elle et se tourna vers lui afin de savoir ce qu'il regardait comme ça, il avait légèrement froncé les sourcils et observait ses cheveux, la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire était plus une affirmation qu'un jugement ce qui l'a fit sourire.

_« -C'est sacrement bleu quand même._

_-C'est le but, souffla-t-elle. »_

En effet, la Hermione Granger de Poudlard avait disparu entièrement pour laisser place à une Hermione au physique inattendu. Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait les cheveux longs et lisse, mais le plus surprenant était qu'ils avaient une teinte bleu roi attirant rapidement l'oeil. Elle avait attaché un nœud blanc dedans ce qui attirait encore plus l'attention mais elle ne semblait pas faire attention à sa réputation. Il fallait dire qu'elle évitait les journalistes et la vie anglaise depuis un petit moment, assez en tout cas pour se faire oublier par les charognards. La jeune femme avait une tenue assez étonnante qui allait de pair avec ses cheveux d'après Drago, elle avait un débardeur rouge, accompagné d'une jupe blanche, et une veste de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Hermione Granger était aujourd'hui une autre femme et Drago Malefoy était piqué de curiosité face à elle.


	2. Le cadeau

Hermione avait trouvé le cadeau de Teddy en France, à Paris. Elle était sûre d'une chose : son cadeau était unique. Lorsque Teddy déballa soigneusement le papier cadeau, il s'émerveilla devant ce qu'il avait devant lui. La jeune femme lui avait offert un Boursouf, petit boule de poil adorable, coloré en bleu, comme les cheveux de la jeune femme. Teddy lui sauta dessus alors qu'Andromeda se promettait mentalement de lui faire remarquer qu'elle se serait bien passée de ce cadeau. Teddy remercia la jeune femme et ouvrit le reste des cadeaux, gardant le petit animal à ses côtés, il décida même de l'appeler Hatt.

Le goûter se passa dans la bonne humeur et chacun discutait gaiement avec son voisin, Hermione était assise à côté de Narcissa et discutait tranquillement de son travail à travers le monde. Elle gérait une galerie d'art, moldu mais aussi sorcière, dans Londres et allait chercher elle même ses œuvres, Narcissa lui avait d'ailleurs promis de passer dans les jours à venir la sachant en ville afin de regarder sa collection actuelle. Drago était quant à lui à côté de Ron et Neville qui parlaient du Ministère, le jeune homme y travaillait aussi, en tant qu'attaché du Ministre et réussissait plutôt bien sa carrière.

Il lançait de temps à autre des regards à la jeune femme, captant quelques mots de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec sa mère et maintenant Ginny, tels que « Paris », « Kanekawa », « Tatouage » ou encore « Europe de l'est ». Personne ne remarqua ces regards, sauf Pansy qui dès qu'elle le put demanda à Drago ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais le blond était partagé entre curiosité et étonnement face à Hermione, il l'a trouvait… fascinante. Il réussit à lui reparler lorsque sa mère l'appela pour qu'il rejoigne leur conversation. Narcissa parlait avec Hermione de tableaux qu'elle avait obtenu quelques mois plus tôt et qui ne la satisfaisait plus.

« _-Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de les revendre, mais impossible de trouver un galeriste digne de ce nom. N'est-ce pas Drago ? _

_-Exact, mais en même temps vous n'avez contacté que Denton. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était un Burlton que vous essayiez de revendre. _

_-J'aime beaucoup trop mon Burlton, Drago,_ siffla Narcissa.

_-Vous avez un Burlton, vraiment ?_ S'exclama Hermione »

Elle n'avait pas fait de cri de joie parce qu'elle était face à Narcissa Malefoy mais Jack Burlton était un peintre sorcier américain très en vogue dans le monde artistique, elle avait essayé de l'avoir dans sa galerie sans succès car Denton avait un accord avec le peintre et il était son seul concurrent. Narcissa, voyant son enthousiasme l'invita immédiatement à venir quand elle le souhaitait au Manoir pour voir le tableau. La jeune femme, trop heureuse, remercia Drago et Narcissa, qui l'invita finalement à venir prendre le thé le samedi suivant, ce qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter.


	3. Le Meyer

La galerie d'art était pleine de monde ce soir, Hermione s'était même mise sur son 31 pour le vernissage de l'exposition. Elle avait travaillé dur avec son collaborateur pour arriver à ce résultat, Lance était celui qui gérait la galerie et les clients, Hermione s'occupait des artistes et des clients, elle parcourait le monde pendant que son ami restait tranquillement à Londres et c'est cet accord qui faisait de leur galerie la meilleure de Londres, avec celle de Denton, bien qu'il soit en baisse de popularité. La nouvelle exposition de la galerie était celle d'un peintre assez connu, français, Florian Ferret. Un moldu qui faisait son entrée dans le Londres artistique. Drago fit son apparition en milieu de soirée. Lana, une amie d'Hermione demanda si elle connaissait le gars qui venait d'entrer et Hermione sourit en voyant que c'était le Malefoy.

« -_Hermione_, la salua-t-il.

-_Drago, quel surprise !_

_-Pansy m'a dit que tu organisais un vernissage d'un artiste, je la cite, « à avoir absolument dans son salon »._

_-Allons voir ce qu'on peut mettre dans ton salon alors ! »_

Hermione et lui commencèrent à faire un tour de la galerie d'abord silencieusement puis Hermione montra plusieurs tableaux qu'elle pensait qu'ils plairaient au jeune sorcier.

_« -Tu es vraiment venu pour les tableaux ?_

_-J'avoue, Pansy ne pouvait pas venir, je la remplace._

_-Oh, et qu'est-ce que Pansy voudrait ?_

_-Elle m'a parlé d'un Meyer. »_

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la galeriste qui demanda au blond de la suivre. Elle ne savait pas comment Pansy avait su qu'elle avait eu un Meyer et il faudrait absolument qu'elle sache car la créatrice de mode en savait beaucoup trop sur ses achats sensés être secret. Ils quittèrent la salle de vernissage pour rejoindre un long couloir. Drago observait avec attention la jeune femme, ce soir elle n'avait pas les cheveux bleus, ils étaient blanc et bouclés. Elle portait une robe dos nu d'un beige pâle qui lui donnait des airs angéliques et ses escarpins qui lui offraient une dizaine de centimètres lui donnaient une démarche sensuelle qui ferait damner n'importe quel saint. Elle était à couper le souffle. Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte, sourit à Drago et entra dans un bureau. Sur le mur, une peinture qui se mouvait doucement dans des teintes de rouges et de verts surprenantes. Le Meyer.

_« -Tu diras à Pansy qu'elle doit me dire comment elle a su que je l'avais. Je ne l'ai reçu qu'hier. »_

Mais Drago ne répondit pas. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qu'il regardait.

« -J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Tes cheveux sont… Blancs. Comme la neige.

-C'est un compliment ? »

Drago hocha doucement la tête et quelques secondes plus tard il reprit ses esprits. Assez en tout cas pour acheter le tableau.


	4. Le Burlton

Voilà un drabble pour cette fin de week-end prolongé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Ayano: La réponse à ta review se trouve dans ce chapitre (Je ne te spoile donc pas ;D ). Pour les clichés, on en a jamais assez à mon goût de toute manière ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Face à son dressing en petite culotte, Hermione essayait de se décider sur la tenue qu'elle porterait pour aller prendre le thé chez les Malefoy. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas non plus à faire dans les grandes pompes mais Narcissa Malefoy était toujours une femme d'influence dans la communauté sorcière et elle avait de la classe, et Hermione ne voulait pas avoir l'air 'inappropriée' pendant qu'elle serait au Manoir Malefoy.

Finalement après plus d'une dizaine d'essayage, la jeune femme trouva une tenue qu'elle réussit à considérer comme presque parfaite pour se rendre à une Tea Party au Manoir Malefoy. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules de manière ondulée, ne retenant quelques mèches que par une pince-fleur rose; elle portait une robe mauve bustier, ni trop classe, ni pas assez, lui donnant un côté chic décontractée et avait décorée sa tenue par un châle blanc et des ballerines. Elle ne se sentait pas trop stressée pour l'instant ce qui était un bon point et elle décida de partir pour chez les Malefoy quelques minutes en avance.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, c'est Drago qui lui ouvrit, ou plutôt qui se présenta derrière Miko, l'elfe de maison qu'Hermione salua chaleureusement. Le blond s'excusa par avance et lui expliqua que sa mère s'était retrouvée avec des invitées 'obligatoires', ce qui voulait juste dire qu'elles s'étaient invitées en apprenant que la grande Hermione Granger venait prendre le thé, les amies de Narcissa avaient insisté pour venir ce jour là. Là voilà donc, à saluer des femmes qui allaient sûrement casser du sucre sur son dos dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné, mais pour l'instant elle se fichait pas mal de ça, elle était là pour le Burlton. Elle s'installa avec les autres dames et bien sûr à peine bien assise, une tasse de thé à la main, son interrogatoire commença. La jeune femme répondit poliment aux innombrables questions avec un léger faux sourire crispé.

_«-J'ai cette question qui me turlupine Miss Granger, vos cheveux sont-ils toujours bleus ? _

_-Oui, parfois blancs si j'utilise un sort mais tout les jours, avec une couleur sorcière française, ils sont bleus._

_-Alors Miss Granger, vous évitez Londres et les journaux à ce qu'il paraît, plus rien ne paraît sur vous depuis quelques temps ! S'exclama la matriarche des Greengrass. _

_-En effet. Avoir chacun de mes gestes interprétés et critiqués m'agaçait et mon travail me fait quitter Londres bien souvent. _

_-Ah oui, avec votre galerie d'art, se moqua implicitement une autre commère. _

_-Exactement ! N'hésitez pas à y venir, nous avons des artistes très reconnu qui exposent en ce moment ! » _

La conversation vira donc, sans qu'Hermione ne le prévoit, sur ses relations amoureuses et Hermione restait très évasive sur son statut amoureux ce que Narcissa remarqua et elle l'aida à y échapper en demandant à Drago d'accompagner la sorcière jusqu'à son bureau où se trouvait le Burlton. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione échappait aux griffes des vautours qui étaient autour d'elle.

_« -Désolé, ma mère a tout fait pour qu'elles ne viennent pas, mais Miko avait à peine prononcé ton nom que l'affaire était perdue d'avance. _

_-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je suis même persuadée qu'elles sont déjà en train de critiquer. 'Tu as vu ses cheveux, mais quelle honte. Aucun respect. Elle n'espère tout de même pas nous voir dans sa galerie !' imita Hermione. » _

Elle se tut une fois dans le bureau, face au tableau de Burlton. Une œuvre d'art, digne des plus grand d'après elle. D'après elle, Burlton avait le don de faire ressentir des émotions uniques avec ses peintures qui étaient à couper le souffle par leur taille immense et leur représentation. Drago quant à lui, ne voyait qu'un tableau avec la signature d'un peintre connu, ce qui ne le transcendait pas vraiment.

_« -Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'exceptionnel mais tout le monde dit que c'est un génie. _

_-Ta mère a acheté un tableau de sa collection sur la guerre. Il est américain, mais il était en Angleterre pendant la grande guerre. _

_-Et alors ? Ça ne change rien au fait que ce soit juste un tableau. _

_-Drago Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas qu'un tableau, sur cette toile il y a des émotions, de la rage, de la tristesse, du désespoir et il retransmet tout ça d'une manière unique. C'est magique. _

_-C'est une toile sorcière. » _

Hermione se tourna complètement vers lui choquée et vit son sourire moqueur, il faisait exprès de l'embêter. Mais la beauté du tableaux effaça tout sentiment négatif. Elle était face à un tableau qui représentait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Burlton, elle était définitivement amoureuse de son art.

Drago avait essayé de rester neutre, mais voir Hermione le nez presque collé au tableau de sa mère, à genoux en équilibre sur un canapé en cuir essayant de mémoriser chaque détail d'une toile était particulièrement amusant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et il ne retint même pas la remarque qu'il avait en tête. Peut-être aurait-elle aimé avoir une loupe pour voir encore plus les détails.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère en tout cas que mon histoire vous plait, je vous dis à très très bientôt pour plus d'aventures de Drago et Hermione !

( Normalement, je devrais poster le prochain dans la semaine ! )


End file.
